


Stands and Plants

by and_one_more_user



Series: Jotaro loves his Odd...ish [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Aroile regrets everything, Crack, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, My First Work in This Fandom, Oddish is a Good Friend, Sorry Dolphin-san, Why do I do this, crackships, hopefully, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/and_one_more_user/pseuds/and_one_more_user
Summary: Jotaro Kujo loves Dolphin-san. It's a fact he knows for certain, but is it as certain as he thinks? As time wears on, will Jotaro realize the true love in front of him?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A rewrite of an old fanfiction I wrote :D!!!NO CHAPTER AS OF RIGHT NOW! I"M TESTING OUT HOW THE UPLOAD PROCESS WORKS! SORRY! REAL CHAPTERS WILL START HOPEFULLY ON THE TENTH OF EVERY MONTH!!!
Relationships: (eventually), Kujo Jotaro/Dolphin-san (past), Kujo Jotaro/Nazonokusa | Oddish
Series: Jotaro loves his Odd...ish [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085024





	Stands and Plants

Heya sorry, no new chapter :')  
I'll upload something on either the 2nd, 4th, 10th or 20th, depending on how much time I'm able to use to work on the fic :D

**Author's Note:**

> Hello CrackShippers, It's me Aroile :D  
> If you didn't know, this was a work (oneshot, specifically) on wattpad that i wrote a few years ago, and i really want to improve it, and make it actually readable.  
> I'm really bad at keeping schedules, so don't be too surprised if I miss an upload :')  
> I'll try to inform beforehand if I miss a day, so yeah!
> 
> (Also, if anyone comments, It's unlikely I'll be able to reply because I get really anxious about replying to comments. I'll try my best though! I love reading comments and hate not being able to reply because of nerves lol)


End file.
